Bunnies' First Enemy
by bamagirlluvsbunnies
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. Please be nice in the reviews. I base most characters and events on the 2012 series. I hope you enjoy my stories and the future ones! :) This one is totally made up by me. The bunnies meet their first enemy and she is TERRA-ble. please REVEIW! :) 3
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Before I begin the story, I have to say a few things. These stories are based off of my comic, "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Bunnies", that my friends like to read. So as you can see, they aren't turtles, they are bunnies. That is why am iluvbunnies. Most of my stories and/or characters are based of 2012 TV show or occasionally the old TV series. However, this is totally made up with a little bit of info. from the first episode of the 2012 series. I hope you like my stories and if you have any ideas tell me about them in your reviews! :)

Ch.1: A TERRAble Turn of Events (_ba-dum! Ching!_)

On a nice mid-morning day, a young almost 13 year old girl named Terra was walking through some woods in Mississippi. Not far from her was a bunny with red hair ( yes, she had red hair. No reason to point that out in the reveiws. Dont judge me.). _ Ooh! I cant wait to experiment on you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! _ Terra thought. Ufortunately, for the rabbit whose name was April, the poor rabbit didn't notice that Terra was dangerous until she felt Terra's hands wrap around her tightly. Also unfortunately, April's first reaction was screaming.

"AAAAHHH!" April cried.

"You can talk too? I'm _definitely_ experimenting on you!" Terra said.

"NOOOO! HELP ME TEENAGE NINJA BUNNIES!" April cried. (notice that she only said teenage ninja bunnies. No "mutant".)

"Who?"

"Umm... Nobody."

"I'm taking you to the lab. I'll make you talk there."

"H-how?"

"What's your size cage?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"YEEEESSS!"

Terra then smothered April with a rag of chloroform. April passed out and Terra stuffed her in her duffel bag. The entire time, Splinter the mutant groundhog was watching the incident from his giant burrow. _I better go tell the Bunnies. _Splinter thought to himself. Splinter then burrowed back down into the dirt and went to tell the Bunnies what he had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2: Above and Beyond

Before I begin the story, I have to say a few things. These stories are based off of my comic, "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Bunnies", that my friends like to read. So as you can see, they aren't turtles, they are bunnies. That is why am iluvbunnies. Most of my stories and/or characters are based of 2012 TV show or occasionally the old TV series. However, this is totally made up with a little bit of info. from the first episode of the 2012 series. I hope you like my stories and if you have any ideas tell me about them in your reviews! :)

Ch.1: A TERRAble Turn of Events (_ba-dum! Ching!_)

On a nice mid-morning day, a young almost 13 year old girl named Terra was walking through some woods in Mississippi. Not far from her was a bunny with red hair ( yes, she had red hair. No reason to point that out in the reveiws. Dont judge me.). _ Ooh! I cant wait to experiment on you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! _ Terra thought. Ufortunately, for the rabbit whose name was April, the poor rabbit didn't notice that Terra was dangerous until she felt Terra's hands wrap around her tightly. Also unfortunately, April's first reaction was screaming.

"AAAAHHH!" April cried.

"You can talk too? I'm _definitely_ experimenting on you!" Terra said.

"NOOOO! HELP ME TEENAGE NINJA BUNNIES!" April cried. (notice that she only said teenage ninja bunnies. No "mutant".)

"Who?"

"Umm... Nobody."

"I'm taking you to the lab. I'll make you talk there."

"H-how?"

"What's your size cage?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"YEEEESSS!"

Terra then smothered April with a rag of chloroform. April passed out and Terra stuffed her in her duffel bag. The entire time, Splinter the mutant groundhog was watching the incident from his giant burrow. _I better go tell the Bunnies. _Splinter thought to himself. Splinter then burrowed back down into the dirt and went to tell the Bunnies what he had just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Enemy

Back to April, now. Terra had taken her about halfway down Terra's driveway, when she finally came to.

"Good mid-morning, Sleeping Ugly!" Terra said.

"Really? I'm guessing you're single. And I have a feeling that you aren't narcoleptic," April replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?" said Terra entering her mansion.

"Oh, you weren't talking to yourself just then?"

"Ok you've done it! TAWNYYYY!"

A 9 year old girl came running in from a room. She was wearing all purple- a shirt with puffed sleeves, a skirt, and some dress shoes- like Terra- a long-sleeved shirt, purple jeans, and purple Converses. She had light brown hair.

" Yes, Terra?" Tawny asked.

"Bring me our smallest, most uncomforatable cage!" Terra commanded.

"NOOOO!" April begged.

All of a sudden..._ Beep! Do-Bing!_... April's phone's ringer went off! Terra picked it up before April could answer it. Terra hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Terra asked.

"The guys who are going to try to- and they will - rescue me," April replied.

"Here's what I'm going to make you do: you're going to call them back. You're going to give them the directions here; I'll give them to you. UNDERSTAND?!"

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Here's your phone," Terra said as she handed April's phone to her, ignoring April's question. "Now call one of them. "Whisper so they'll beleive you."

April dialed Bunnie's number and whispered into the phone,"Hello? Bunnatello...?"

Meanwhile, the Bunnies were walking through the forest about a few miles away.

"Stop breathing through your mouth, Bunny!" Raph complained.

"Stop yelling then," Bunny commanded.

"Mikie, stop stepping on my paw!" Bunny whined.

"It was an accident!" Mikie said.

"It was accidental that you stepped on my top paw with a little bit of accidental snickers from you and the others? Hm?" Bunny asked.

"English, please," Mikie said.

"Guys. We're never going to get where we're supposed to. We should split up," Leo said.

"Yes! We'll all meet at the front door of the house!" Bunny suggested.

"Good idea!"

"Now everyone, SPLIT UP!"

They all split up and Leo was right- it was a lot faster. But Terra was one step ahead of them...

"Oh, look! It's your wittle friends!" Terra said.

"See! I told you they'd come!" April said.

"They came all right! But they won't rescue you! MINION!"

All of a sudden, a rabbit in a purple ninja suit came in.

"Go get rid of them," Terra commanded.

The rabbit wasted no time and headed for the door.

"And you-" Terra said looking at April.

"If you even think about warning them... you don't wanna know," Terra warned.

Meanwhile, The Bunnies didn't even know they were being watched.

"Hey, have you seeen Bunnatello?" Leo asked.

"I have!" Mikie shouted


	4. Chapter 4: Here a Human, There a Human

"Tawny! Where's the chemical?!" Terra screamed as she tried to put Raphaebunny in a doggy kennel.

"Psst! Mikie! I have a plan!" Leo whispered to Mikie.

"What?" Mikie whispered back.

"Compliment her."

"Why me?"

"I think she hates you the least."

"How so?"

"She gave you your own personal cage, carrots, a bed, water, and your cage is roomy."

"Raph has his own cage!"

"Yeah, for a kitten!"

"Hey, wanna peice of carrot cake?"

"Yeah, she likes you."

"Eeww!"

"Just say something nice while I do everything else!"

"Heeey, Terra...! I like your hair! Did you do something to your hair? Is that your natural hair color? I've never seen hair that blonde!" Mikie said to Terra.

"Thanks! And yes! I had it flat-ironed," Terra said blushing.

"Nice place you have here. You rich?"

"Yes. I sell guns to hitmen!"

"Ya know, you might not be 100% crazy after all! You're 99.9% crazy!"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! You're so sweet! I'll tell you my plan! That's how much you've affected me! Ok here it is: you know that chemical I told Tawny to get?" Terra said softly so no one would hear her plan.

"Yeah," Mikie said.

"Well I'm going to put it in a needle and when I inject it into your bodies, you'll become mutants and also my minions! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

"Whoa. Make that 99.99% crazy," Mikie said.

"Aaaw! Oh, one more thing it only works on ninjas. I figured that out on a worm. The worm turned into a normal-sized-"

"I got it, Terra!" Tawny interrupted.

"Ok! I'll take you, Blue!"

"My names Leobunno!" Leo said.

"Don't care!" Terra said as she jabbed the needle into Leo's arm.

In just seconds, Leobunno transformed into a mutant bunny the size of a teenage boy!

"Ah! My minion!" Terra gasped right before Leo punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Quick, everybody inject yourselves!" Leo said as he passed the needle to Mikie. Bunnatello got April out of the cage, and Raphaebunny passed the needle to him. Bunny passed the needle to April. April injected herself and she turned into a 13 year old girl! She had a wavy ponytail and some wavy bangs going down the right side of her head.

"Oh yeah, April it only works on ninjas," Mikie said.

"Do you know what works on everone? KNIVES!" April said angrily.

"I don't get it."

"_Oooh!_" Terra moaned. Tawny was hiding behind a couch.

"Hey, Tawny! You saw nothing!" Raphaebunny told her. Tawny nodded her head and ran to her room.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Leo said.

They all ran out the door and went back to the woods. But there was only one problem...

"April, you heard me tell you that you wouldn't be able to fit in your burrow," Leo said to April, who was stuck in her old rabbit hole.

"Well, I was told by my dad that I should chase my dreams!" April said.

"And your dad's dream was living in a bus. And he chased it, now about 1/4 of him is living on the bus. 1/2 of you is in that burrow, so you conquered your dream! Good job April!" Raphaebunny said rudely.

"Uh... guys! HUMAN!" Mikie said.

"Yeah, rub it in!" April said.

"Not you! Behind you!" Leo said.

"And it's a guy!" Bunny hissed.

"Everybody, HIDE!" Leo commanded.

"Guys! A little help!" April said as she tried to get out.

"Don't worry, I'll help!" the boy said.

"Well, HE-llo!" April said as she looked up.

"Here, take my hand."

April took his hand and was able to get out of of the burrow, although here yellow shirt and jeans were dirty.

"Don't worry, I have an older sister in college who forgot some chlothes. You don't mind staying with me and my mom do you?"

"Umm, you did rescue me. I think I should return the favor!"

"No, I did! I'm gonna pound that pretty boy into the dirt!" Bunnatello said from behind a bush.

"Well, ya comin'?" the boy asked April.

"Yes!" April said.

What do you think about April's dream boy? Trustworthy? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: New Memphis, New Memphis

"Sooo... where's your house?" April aked.

"Up there!" the teenage boy said as he pointed to a big mansion.

"Wait a second... I've seen that house before..."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're not a beautiful boy! You're Terra in disguise! I kinda saw that coming... Goodbye!"

April ran off into the woods.

"What just happened?" Terra asked herself as she turned herself back to normal.

"Man, I have no idea where I'm gonna go. I'm just a lost little girl in a big world!" April told herself.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna exolode!" said some random stranger.

"I won't stranger!"

April was still walking around the city in the middle of the night when she spotted a bed and breakfast inn. She went into her room and plopped down on her bed.

"I gotta find a way to get money and an apartment," April told herself. "I'm really stressed; I'm talking to myself, so yeah, I'm stressed. I'm gonna take a walk."

April put on some shoes and went outside. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew an ad for a one-room apartment on her face.

"Wow! An ad for a cheap apartment conveniently blew into my face!" April said. "But I'm still too young for a job..." Then an old birthday party invitation blew by her.

"Oh yeah! I have a birthday next week! I'm just gonna go to the woods and stay there! It's not like I need to stay at the inn!"

one week later...

"Yay! I'm 14! I can get a job!" April said. "I'm talking to myself again."

April was walking around the city when she ran across a McDonald's.

"Am I really this desperate? Am I nothing but this 14 year old girl trying to get a job for minimum wage?" April told herself, then paused. "Yes."

April went in and applied for the job, but didn't get it. She then headed for a mall. She saw a "Help Wanted" sign at an ice cream shop. She didn't get it either. She went to an animal shelter, but was afraid when she saw the dogs.

She walked around Memphis for a while, and was thinking about giving up when ran into a pole.

"Ouch!" April said as she fell on her butt. She looked up and noticed it was a pole with lots of ads. She then noticed the ad for someone who was babysitting.

"That's it!" April said.

April ran to the woods. She went to the Bunnies' burrow.

"Guys! Do you have any paper and markers?" she asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Ok. Thanks."

April went to a McDonald's and sat at a table outside. She was definitely the proof that homeless people existed: Her hair was tangled, her clothes were dirty, she had torn shoes, and her jeans were stained. A few people went by her and gave her a few bucks.

_I better not write my ad here. They'll think I'm not a hobo._ she thought.

April went to a nearby Wal-Mart and bought herself stuff with the money she got (she got about $100. People are so nice!). She bought some 2 in 1 hair shampoo, some body wash, wash cloths, a manual toothbrush, toothpaste, more construction paper, and glittery markers. The manager saw her and took pity on her, so she gave her a 70% discount on everything.

By the time April got out, it was 3:00 pm. She went to go find a very cheep bed and breakfast to stay in. The next morning, she was walking around town when...

"Hey, you! I'm a ghetto black cop here sayin' why ain't you in school?" the officer asked.

"Is schol in right now?" April asked.

"It's the middle of May."

"Well, I sorta live alone. I am new here. Where's a good school?"

"I don't know! I'm through wif you kid. An' yo mamma an' yo daddy better teach you not to mess wif ma donut-eating butt evo a-GAIN!"

"But I live alone!"

"Here! Just go to the school nearest to you! And don't even bother babysittin'; there are crazy people here in good ol' Tennesse!"

"You're my hero, officer!"

"By the way, I hear Publix is hirin'!"

And with that, the officer left, and so did April, who decided not to go to school until 9th grade started. She got a job at Publix and babysitted when she wasn't at work. Bunnatello was glad that April didn't run off with that boy. Even if he wasn't Terra trying to kidnap April, Bunny would still be mad that April moved too many miles away. April found an apartment that was only 1 mile and 1/2 away from the woods. None of the other Bunnies had a clue Bunnatello was in love with April- yet.

Well, it all worked out for April! But Terra will never stop trying to destroy the Bunnies- even if it means adding on and/or letting go (more enemies for the Bunnies?) to get her butt through a burrow (lol it means conquering your dreams!). What will happen next in... THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA BUNNIES!?


End file.
